Its over Its all over
by HaiMyNamesSummer
Summary: The battles over. But Harry blames himself for everything and runs away, Right when Ron and Hermione need him the most. How will they deal with life after everything thats happened without having their best friend? Rated T. Rating may change
1. Prologue

Prologue

(Hermione's P.O.V)

it was only 3 days after the battle. Only 3 days since the death of Lord Voldemort. Only 3 days since the deaths of many Hogwarts student's- friends, and family. I myself didnt lose anyone im particularly close to.. but my best friend, and new boyfriend Ronald Weasley did. He lost one of his brothers..Fred Weasley. It was horrible..seeing Ron neal over his body and cry like that..and Freds twin brother george..I can even imagine how hes feeling..No ones seen george since after the battle, but i can get why he left.. he doesnt want to be around everyone. All apologizing to him about fred. He didnt want to hear it. As for Harry.. He went back to Godrics Hollwo to visit his parents. As for me..i've been at Hogwarts helping to clean up the nearly destroyed castle. Though its hard. Everywhere you turn theres a dead body lurking. Its hard to see your classmates like that. Murdered. Dead.


	2. Its not your fault Harry

(Hermione's P.O.V)

I finished helping and decided to go to the burrow. I apparated there after telling Professor Mcgonagall goodbye. When i got there Mrs. Weasley greeted me with a warm welcoming hug. "Ron's up in his room dear" she said

"thank you Mrs. Weasley" i said. I walked up there many stairs until i reached a door. It said "Ron B. Weasley" and under was a sign that in badly written handwriting said "NO GIRLS ALLOWED" funny. I never noticed that before. I knocked on the door. _No answer_. I knocked again. _Still no answer._

"Ron..Ron its Hermione..please open up" i said. I heard Ron walk towards the door. He opened it..His eyes were bloodshot and wet. He'd been crying. he moved aside for me to get in. I walked in his small but roomy bedroom. I turned to say something but before i could i felt him grab my hand and pull me toward him an in embracing hug. He began crying again. His sobs were muffled by my shoulder where his head lay resting. I hugged him back pulling him as close to me as possible. I don't know how long we stayed like that until Ron finally pulled away.

"Thanks 'Mione." he said, sniffling. I didn't know what to say so i just grabbed his hand and pulled it toward me kissing it. I looked up and smiled at him, still holding his hand. He smiled back. Then out of no where he asked

"wheres harry?" i looked up at him. His eyes still red and puffy.

"Hes gone to Godrics Hollow to visit his mum and dad's grave" i said. "He should be coming here anytime" i added. Just as i said that Ginny walked in.

"Did you say Harry's coming?" she asked

"yes. Hes gone to Godrics Hollow to-" But before i could finish she ran out of the room. Ginny and harry have been dating since our 6th year at Hogwarts. but harry broke up with her before the battle for her safety. Me and Ron followed her but before we reached her she apparated.

"she cant do that!" i yelled

"She can. The ministry's fallen..its not like they'll do anything" Ron said

"Right..i forgot about the ministry" i said "should we follow her?"

"Why should we?" Ron asked

"Because Ronald she has no apparating experience at all. What if something happens?" i said

"Right.." Ron said "Lets go" But before we left we told Mrs. Weasley what was going on. She wasnt very pleased. We didnt even get a chance to leave before Ginny apparated back. She was crying.

"Ginny whats wrong?" i asked. She walked over to Ron and hugged him.

"I found harry in a pub..he was drunk-" She choked back tears. "H-hes convinced everything that's happened is his fault and-and..he said hes never coming back!" Ginny sobbed even harder

"WHAT?" Me and Ron said in unison

"We have to go find him!" i yelled

"You said he was in a pub at Godrics Hollow?" Ron asked. Ginny nodded, burying her head in her hands. Me and Ron grabbed each other and apparated to Godrics Hollow, a quiet little town. I saw the graveyard Harry and I spent our Christmas Eve at. Ron and I started walking down the street where i saw it. A disgusting little bar. It was the only one in site.

"Ron over there." i said pointing to it. We walked in and sure enough there was Harry. He was rocking back and forth while gulping down whiskey. When he spotted us he got up and stumbled his way toward us.

"Hey guys!" He said loudly. I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Oi mate, what are you doing?" Ron asked angrily

"Just having some drinks! Would you care to join?" he asked

"No. We wouldn't." Ron said sternly "Lets go your coming with us." Ron said grabbing Harry's arm. But Harry yanked away

"No! i already told Ginny im not coming back!" He yelled

"Please harry! This wasn't your fault-" i started to say

"Yes it was!" He suddenly screamed. "It was my fault! If i had just gone to voldemort then no one would have died!" he yelled. People were starting to stare. Being harry is so drunk i didn't figure he would cooperate, so i began to take my wand out. I wasn't going to do anything horrible..just 'Petrificus Totalus' But then i realized there's probably muggles in here seeing as Godrics Hollow was a place where witches and wizards lived with muggles so i put my wand back

"Will you at least step outside with us?" Ron asked, embarrassed by all the glares we're getting.

"No. Just leave." harry said coldly. I didn't want to cause a scene so i whispered something to Ron. Ron being much taller than harry, picked him up and carried him outside.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" harry demanded

"You can't leave us!" Ron shouted

"Yes i can!" Harry shouted back, starting to turn away. This made Ron very angry.

"**YOU CAN'T JUST ABANDON YOUR TWO BEST FRIENDS AND THE WOMAN WHO LOVES YOU, MORE THAN ANYTHING I MIGHT ADD IN A TIME LIKE THIS! WHEN WE NEED YOU THE MOST**!" he screamed. I could see tears forming in his eyes. "My brother..Ginny's brother..is dead..and we need you now more than ever..if you abandon us.." Ron started but then cut himself off. Harry just looked at him..shocked. Then all of a sudden he broke down crying. I knew Ron wouldn't like it but i bent down to him and put my arms around him in a tight embrace. Ive never seen him like this before. He cried for what seemed like hours. Then he got up and walked to Ron..For a moment it looked as though he were going to hit him. But instead he hugged him. Ron hugged him back, on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry Ron-" Harry started to say but Ron cut him off.

"I'm sorry to mate..and your not in this alone" He said. I saw Harry awkwardly smile. I walked up to the both of them and grabbed there hands about to apparate us all to the burrow but harry pulled his hand away. He looked at me and Ron

"I'm sorry Ron.." he said "But im not coming with you.." And without another word, he vanished


End file.
